Crimson Spirits
by Crimson Shady
Summary: Jessie Wharton is ecstatic when she opens her Christmas gift from her best friend, Nick. After all, who wouldn't want to own a replica of the most infamous killer doll in America? She thought she had the best luck in the world...until strange things began happening. Now, Jessie doesn't know what to think...
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! It's Crimson Shady here, back to writing! This is my first attempt at anything horror or Chucky-related, so... bear with me here! Enjoy!**

I tore the yellow wrapping paper off the medium-sized cardboard box in my arms, a huge grin present on my face. My hands immediately moved towards the lid to reveal the hidden surprise inside. My eyes widened at the sight, and I squealed in glee.

"Oh my gosh, it's Chucky!" I shrieked, pulling the doll out of the parcel by it's fiery orange hair. My best friend chuckled, and pulled at the zipper of his jacket. It was chilly out, but he insisted that I open my Christmas present on my front porch as soon as he arrived.

"You like him, Jessie?" he questioned, running a hand through his hair. I nodded enthusiastically, hugging the movie replica to the front of my hoodie.

"Yes, of course!" I said, my smile growing bigger. "He's exactly what I wanted! Where did you get him?"

He smirked mischievously. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

I rolled my eyes. "Nick..."

He laughed. "It's more fun to keep you in suspense."

"Not for me!" I protested, still smiling. "Really, though, how did you find him? He looks so real!"

Indeed, my new doll did bear a striking resemblance to what it was modeled after. Chucky had jagged scars on his face, denim overalls that were ripped and stained, and even a dark bruise over his left eye. He looked exactly like he did at the end of the last Chucky movie, which had promised even more sequels.

"A friend of mine has a few connections," he said, picking at a splinter on the porch railing and not looking up at me. "He owed me a favor."

With Chucky still in my arms, I grabbed Nick in a one-armed hug around his shoulders. "Thanks, dude. This is really fantastic."

He looked up and laughed, returning the hug. "No problem, Jess."

I pulled away, and grabbed his wrist. "Come inside!" I said excitedly. "I'll give you your gift!"

He didn't move from the spot. "I, uh... Jessie, I've really gotta get to Hailey's..."

"Oh, come on!" I pleaded. "It'll only take a minute!"

He sighed, and smiled warmly at me. "Fine... lead the way."

I gently placed Chucky back in his box and grabbed it with one arm, releasing Nick so that I could open the front door. As soon as we walked into the house we were met with the mingled scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

"Something smells really great," Nick said hopefully as I led him down the hallway and towards my bedroom. "Did your mom bake cookies or something?"

I chuckled. "No, afraid not. It's just those tacky seasonal candles she buys at Wal-Mart every year."

I opened my bedroom door and walked in, setting the box down on my bed. I made a beeline for my closet and opened it, rummaging around inside.

"Hey, you put up a new poster." Nick's voice said behind me. I briefly looked over my shoulder at him, grinning.

"Yeah, it's the Curse of Chucky movie poster!" I said happily, watching Nick examine it as it hung on the wall above my bed. "My Uncle Gary got it for me!"

"For Christmas?"

"No, for Easter." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and turning back towards the closet again. I reemerged holding a small square package wrapped in blue paper. Nick was sitting on my bed, and his eyes lit up when he saw it.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly, stretching his hands out in front of him, palms facing up.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I teased, using his own line. His eyes widened.

"Can I have it now?" he begged. "Please? I'm dying of suspense, here!"

"Fine, fine," I said, placing the package in his hands. "Don't pout so much."

He ripped the paper off, and I watched him in amusement. "Oh my god, it's perfect!" he squealed, barely able to contain his excitement. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Relax, man, it's just a wallet." I said calmly.

"Yes, but it's got the BATMAN logo on it!" he said, completely ecstatic.

I raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention the fact that it glows in the dark."

His jaw dropped, and he lunged at me in a hug. "Thank you!"

I shrugged, grinning. "Really, dude, it's no big deal. Your present was WAY better than mine."

"Can we just agree that both of our presents are great?" he requested. I nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, sure."

He grabbed the crumpled-up wrapping paper in one hand and his new wallet with the other, standing up. "Well, I'd better get going. I only stopped by to give you your gift."

"Alright," I smiled. "You want me to walk you out?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. You can stay here and get to know Chucky."

I laughed. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I'll see you at my Christmas party tonight?"

He nodded. "Definitely. I'll bring Hailey with me."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later, Nick."

"'Bye." he responded, walking out of my room. I stood up from my bed and shut my closet door, ignoring the mess inside that I'd made when searching for Nick's present. I turned around and walked back over to my bed, eying the box still sitting there. Scraps of wrapping paper still stuck to it, but I didn't rip them off. Instead, I placed my hands on the lid, intent on taking out my precious doll once more. I opened the box, and let out a gasp.

Chucky was gone.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Was it worth posting? If so, leave a review! Did you hate it? If so, leave a review anyways! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm back to update chapter two! This one includes some definite humor, so enjoy! And thank you to the kind reviewer, as well!**

He wasn't in the box.

My heart leaped into my throat, and I immediately froze at the sight of the empty box. This is exactly how it happened in all of the Chucky movies. The doll's owner finds Chucky missing, and Chucky decides that it's "time to play". I half-expected to feel the sharp point of a knife driving into my back any second.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

I gave a yelp, and dived onto the bed. Nearly hitting myself in the face, I pulled the blankets over my head and childishly attempted to hide from the doll. I sat there, ears pricked, but the voice didn't speak again. I finally worked up the nerve to lower the blankets, and I sighed in relief when I realized that Chucky wasn't standing on my bed with a machete.

I glanced around, and leaned down to check underneath the bed. I didn't get that far, because the doll was lying facedown on the floor. Furrowing my brow, I slid down and sat cross-legged next to the bed. I gingerly picked the doll up and held it out in front of me. It seemed perfectly normal, with no sign of being alive or possessed. I decided that I was overreacting. After all, the voice was that of a Good Guy doll's, not the masculine tone of Charles Lee Ray.

"How'd you get on the floor, huh?" I asked it softly, smoothing down it's ginger hair. The doll stared back at me, it's blue eyes unmoving. An idea sparked in my brain, and I brought the doll closer to me, squeezing it tightly.

"I like to be hugged." it said. I grinned. How in the world did Nick manage to find a Chucky doll that actually talked? I'd definitely have to give him more than just the Batman wallet.

I stood up and was about to set Chucky on my bed, when I heard my name shouted from the other room. "JESSIE!"

It was my mom, and I grabbed the doll again and made a beeline for my open door. I couldn't wait to see how my mom would react to a killer doll taking residence in her daughter's bedroom.

"What is it, Mom?" I shouted, walking down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen! Come here for a second!"

I obeyed, and entered the kitchen to find her mixing something in a large bowl with her back to me. She didn't hear me come in, so with a devious grin, I squeezed my doll.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

She shrieked and almost dropped the bowl. She turned around and glared at me, but her eyes widened. "What is THAT?"

"It's Chucky!" I chirped, holding the doll out. "Nick got him for me!"

She set the bowl and spoon down on the counter and came over to me, taking Chucky from my hands. She stared at him, and handed him back to me. "He's awful!" she said distastefully. "He's so ugly!"

"No, he's awesome!" I argued, clutching the doll to me again. "Besides, Mom, beauty is on the inside!"

She stared at me like I was positively insane. "Jessie, it's a doll... that kills people. I'm pretty sure there's no 'beauty on the inside'."

I shrugged. "I like him."

"To each their own," she said nonchalantly. "Anyways, I was going to tell you, Grandma wanted you to call her sometime today."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll go do that. What are you making?" I asked, walking over to the counter and peering into the bowl.

"Cupcakes," she replied, snatching it before I could dip my finger in. "For your party tonight. You're still having that, right?"

I grinned. "Yeah, of course. Everyone's excited about it."

"I'll have these ready by this afternoon," she told me. She cracked a small smile. "You can sample one after lunch."

I pumped my fist in the air in triumph. "Yes!"

She laughed. "Now go and call your grandmother, Jessica. And keep that creepy doll away from me."

"No problem, Mom." I chuckled, exiting the kitchen again. I went back into my room and set Chucky down on my bed once again, grabbing my cell phone from my bedside table and flopping down next to him.

"Hello?" a voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Grandma!" I greeted, smiling.

"Oh, Jessica! How are you, dear?"

"I'm great, Grandma. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Are you having a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, it's fantastic! Mom got me a new DVD player."

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Yeah, I loved my new sneakers! Thank you!"

"No problem at all, dear, no problem at all. What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, nothing much. A few of my friends are coming over later, and we're going to have a sort of party."

"A party?" she repeated, a worried tone in her voice. "Will there be boys at this party?"

I laughed at that. "Yes, Grandma, but it's okay. Mom will be home."

"Well, that's good... Jessie, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Your mother has explained the elements of life to you, hasn't she?"

I felt my face turn red. "Grandma! Of course she has!"

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind giving you a quick lesson on-"

"No, no, it's fine, Grandma!" I interrupted her, blushing a deeper crimson. "I already know everything I need to!"

"Well, alright... So what else did you get this year?"

I sighed, relieved that she changed the subject. "Oh, my friend Nick got me a Chucky doll!"

"A what?"

"A Chucky doll! You know, like in the movies?"

"You mean those terrible horror movies with all the cursing and violence? Why on earth would you want one of those?"

"It's not that bad, really! He's cool-looking!"

"Oh, Jessie, I don't know if I like you having one of those things. They're just so dangerous!"

I furrowed my brow. "They're just movies, Grandma. The doll isn't ACTUALLY alive."

"Sweetheart, I've seen those movies playing on cable. A story like that isn't just something you can make up."

"No, I really think it's just a movie... Voodoo doesn't actually exist."

"Then how did they come up with the idea for Chucky? You can't tell me that someone just came up it. You'd have to be insane to just be able to imagine up something like that."

"Well, I'll, uh... I'll remember that, Grandma. Thanks for the warning, I suppose..."

"Alright, dear, I've got to let you go. Your grandfather and I are going to the community center for Senior Game Night. Take care."

"Bye, Grandma! Tell Gramps that I love him."

"I most certainly will. Bye, Jessica."

She hung up the phone and I put it back on my night stand, shaking my head. "She's just being paranoid, is all," I said to myself, picking Chucky up and placing him in my lap. "You aren't real, are you?"

Suddenly, Chucky's blue eyes blinked, and his smiling face turned into a snarl. "Think again, bitch."

**Should I continue? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a pleasant day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! I thought that nobody was reading this, and I just sort of forgot about it. I'll try my best to do better!**

**Enjoy. :)**

My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I quickly shoved him out of my lap and scrambled off the bed, slowly backing away.

He got to his feet and glared at me. "Watch who you're pushing, kid."

I let out a small whimper, and looked around for something to use as a weapon. All that was in arm's reach was a DVD case on my dresser, which I grabbed and chucked at his head. He ducked as it flew over him, and sent me a dirty look before jumping down on the floor and picking up the case.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned, turning it over in his hands. "'Child's Play'? You're a fan of these?"

I nodded quickly, clenching my teeth to keep from shouting out. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Quiet one, huh? Come on, bitch, say something!"

I swallowed hard. "I... y-yeah, I'm... I'm a fan..."

"Guess I could have figured that out for myself," he muttered, looking around. "It's like walking into a room of mirrors. I've never seen so many pictures of myself at once. What are you, obsessed?"

He was referring to the countless Chucky-themed posters and collector's items I had spread around my room. I had everything from movie posters to t-shirts to bobbleheads. Many of my friends had trouble going to sleep when they spent the night because of all the pictures of Chucky that seemed to "watch them". I even had one girl, Melissa Andrews, run screaming out of my house the moment she stepped foot in my bedroom. She hasn't spoken to me since, and goes out of her way to avoid me in the halls at school.

"L-like I said... I'm a fan..." I said quietly.

He continued staring at the case, and gave a low chuckle. "It's so obvious, you'd think that everyone would know that I exist," he said quietly. "But people never suspect what's right in front of them."

"Are... are you going to... kill me?" I asked timidly.

He stared at me for a minute, then smirked. "Funny how everyone seems to ask that question. I'm a killer doll, what do you expect me to do? Help you with your math homework?" he laughed coldly. "Sorry, kid, but that's not how I work."

"But... but can't we do some sort of trade?" I pleaded. "N-not my soul or anything, but you can... you can stay here!"

"It's your lucky day. I'm not interested in becoming human again," he replied in a bored voice. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" I asked in disbelief, calming slightly.

He shook his head. "Nope. Well... not yet."

"No," I whispered, mortified. "No, please! I... I'm too young to die! Please!"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "God, why do they ALWAYS beg? Have you never seen a horror movie before? Begging never works! Gah!" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a small voice, holding back a scream.

He eyed me closely, interest flashing in his electric blue eyes. "Willing to bargain, eh? Your life for some meager favor?" He cackled, and crawled back onto my bed. He proceeded to stretch out, hands behind his head. "You aren't the first one to play that card. Trouble is, I've seen it all. It takes a lot to impress me, kid."

"You're... you're so famous, though!" I pointed out, my voice shaking. "Why would you want to kill someone as... as uninteresting as me?"

"A murder is a murder, despite your social status," he shrugged. "But I must say... I'm not really getting the 'helpless victim' vibe from you. You ever learn martial arts?"

I furrowed my brow. "Uh... no."

"Really?" He sat up, turning his body to face me. "What about self-defense?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I mean, I know where to hit a guy if I get messed with, but that's pretty much the extent of it."

"You sure?" he questioned. "You aren't a wrestler or anything?"

I gave him a funny look, and shook my head. "Nope."

"Too bad," he sighed. "I like a challenge."

I bit my lip, but didn't respond. The silence was awkward as he continued to look around at all the posters on my walls. Finally, he stretched back out on the bed.

"I kind of like it here," he mused. "It's like my own personal shrine."

"Um..." I was at a loss for words. I certainly didn't want to invite him to stay. But what if he changed moods suddenly, like he had done countless times in the movies? I wanted to keep him happy, especially if my life depended on it. Besides, Chucky was my _idol_, my favorite movie character of all time. I couldn't pass up this chance. "Do you want to... hang around for a bit?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked over at me. "You're asking, me, Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler, the most infamous killer in America, to move into your house?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you NUTS?"

"Y-you said you liked it here..." I said, almost inaudibly.

He continued staring at me, and I fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, he began laughing, first quietly, then it merged into a full-out cackle. I flinched, eying my bedroom door nervously. My mother was still in the kitchen, and I didn't want her to hear Chucky.

"Shh!" I said frantically. "My Mom will hear you!"

His laugh immediately cut off, and he glared at me. "Don't tell me what to do." he said shortly, crossing his arms. I sighed heavily.

"So are you staying, or what?" I asked, my fear of him slowly dwindling. He gazed at me for a moment.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think I will. Do me a favor, and hand me one of those bobbleheads."

I raised an eyebrow, but tossed him a Tiffany bobblehead. He caught it and eyed it curiously, then looked back up at me. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Jessica Wharton," I replied quietly. "Call me Jessie."

"Like Jesse James?" he asked. I furrowed my brow.

"Who's that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it. You got any food?"

"Um..." I bit my lip. "Maybe there's something in the kitchen you can have."

"Like what?" he snapped. "Be specific, Wharton, 'something' covers a lot of area."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't give him a sharp retort like I wanted to. "Well, what do you want?"

"Mm... got any bacon?"

"Not that I can cook without my Mom asking me what it's for," I said dryly. "Seriously, Chucky, if you're going to stay here, you have to stay undercover. If my Mom finds out... you'll probably be thrown in the fireplace."

"I'd kill a bitch before that happened." he growled.

"Not unless 'a bitch' killed you first," I couldn't help shooting back at him, going over to the door with a scowl. "I'll get you your food. Just stay here and DON'T. MAKE. A SOUND."

"All right, all right," he muttered, sitting up and examining the bobblehead again. "Nothing green, bitch, or I'll shove it down your throat."

I rolled my eyes at his false threat, and stepped out into the hallway. "Oh, I'm so scared. Why don't you tell that to the female doll that sliced your head off?" Without another word, I slammed the door shut behind me.

**Hugs to my thugs. ;)**

**Reviews, maybe?**

**Oh, yeah... thank you to the reviewer, "C". Rereading your comment is what pushed me to finish this chapter. :)**


End file.
